love letter for you indonesian ver (edited)
by xinoncchi
Summary: karena kebegoan author cerita love letter for you yg sebelum nya di delete dan di edit lagi (?)


Love letter for you.

A/N: telah terjadi kesalahan saat publish story nya...author lupa ngedit ceritanya jadi reader insert kise wwww maklum lah udah tua /lumasih14nyet ini tugas bahasa indonesia di sekolah XD klo mau dapat feels nya dengerin fluquor - deemo sambil baca deh

RNR YAAAA :*****

-sudut pandang pertama-

Bingung.

Itulah perasaan ku saat ini,bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan,bingung apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberikan nya,bingung apa yang terjadi dengan pertemanan kita.

Secarik kertas dimana ku tumpahkan semua perasaan ku untuk dia, secarik kertas yang hanya aku saja yang boleh membaca nya, semua kertas itu ku simpan di kotak yang berukuran sedang,ku sembunyikan dari semua orang.

(~owo)~

.

.

Matahari menyambut ku hangat di pagi hari, dan di depan rumah aku melihat dirinya menunggu ku untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Hey, orang yang ku sayangi,apakah kau dengar suara hati ku yang berdegup cepat ini? suaranya yang berat memanggil nama ku dengan lembut, membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam ku.

"selamat pagi ssu!"

Ketenangan menyelimuti kami hingga kita sampai di sekolah, pelajaran pun berlangsung tapi aku tidak dapat konsentrasi,yang hanya kupikirkan adalah surat itu,dan dia.

Pulang sekolah pun tiba,tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukan dia, aku pun keliling mencari nya,tetapi nihil. Tidak ada sehelai rambut nya pun ku melihatnya,

Tetapi ku temukan dia di belakang sekolah, dengan perempuan yang manis di depan nya sedang menyatakan perasaan nya.

Hey orang yang ku sayangi, apakah kau tau? Dada ku serasa sesak dan sulit untuk ku bernafas ketika melihat mu tersenyum kepada perempuan lain,senyuman yang lembut, yang hanya kamu tunjukan padaku.

Air mata pun membasahi pipi ku,bukan air mata haru melainkan air mata kesedihan,frustasi,dan rasa sakit, di saat itu juga aku meninggalkan mereka berdua.

-sudut pandang ke 3-

(y/n) pun pergi meninggalkan kise dengan perempuan itu, sentak kise meliat kebelakang dimana celia pergi.

"aku menghargai perasaan mu,tapi, aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Jawab nya kepada perempuan yang manis itu lalu meninggalkan nya untuk mengejar celia.

.

.

.

.

.

-sudut pandang ke 1-

Aku berlari entah kemana,pandangan ku kabur aku pun langsung mengusap mata ku dengan tangan ku,aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas tetapi yang terdengar dengan jelas adalah suara klakson truck dan nama ku yang dia panggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar bagi ku,suara berat dan lembut yang ku sukai.

Sakit.

Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang,sekujur tubuh ku terasa sakit, pandangan ku kabur, tetapi aku tau bahwa ada banyak orang mengelilingi ku dengan panic, mataku serasa berat,ingin menutup, pandangan ku menangkap surai blonde, dan wajah kise dengan ekspresi horror,panic,ketakutan,dan shock. Air mataku masih mengalir lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-sudut pandang ke 3-

Orang-orang dengan baju hitam berkerumunan, mengucapkan rasa duka cita nya kepada sepasang suami istri yang menangis,suasana tegang dan hanya suara isakan yang terdengar di tempat itu.

Waktu berjalan dan hans pun berdiri dengan bunga lilly di tangan, mata nya yang bengkak dan merah menandakan dia habis menangis. kise meletakan bunga itu di kuburan (y/n), dia merasa kosong,hampa,dan bersalah, orang yang dia sayangi tidak dapat dia selamatkan,andaikan saja dia berlari lebih cepat dan menarik celia, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Orangtua (y/n) mendatangi kise dan memberikan nya kotak berukuran sedang, mereka tersenyum sedih dan meminta hans untuk menyimpan nya dengan baik.

Sesampai di rumah nya hans membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi surat'' yang celia tulis,dia baca salah satu surat itu.

 _Dear, Ryouta._

 _Pohon rindang yang besar, di situlah kita bertemu.. dan di saat itu juga aku mulai menyukai mu, aku kira itu hanyalah rasa suka kanak'' yang tidak serius, tetapi seiring waktu berjalan, perasaan itu mulai bertambah besar hingga saat ini, aku ingin memberikan surat ini kepada mu tetapi aku takut akan merusak pertemanan kita._

 _Ya, aku memang pengecut,tetapi aku sungguh takut jika kamu meninggalkan ku,lucu sekali ini seperti film/komik_ _ **shoujo**_ _yang cliché itu, dimana si perempuan menyatakan perasaan nya setelah melawan ketakutan nya dan ternyata di terima, tetapi ini bukanlah film ataupun komik dimana semua ada happy ending, melainkan ini dunia nyata, yang keras dan penuh dengan kenyataan yang pahit._

 _Hey, aku sungguh menyukai mu,walaupun surat ini tidak akan sampai kepada mu, aku ingin menuang semua perasaan ku yang meluap ini._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _(y/n)._

Tetesan air mata pun mulai membasahi secarik kertas itu, kise memegang erat surat itu hingga kertas itu agak kumal, pundak nya bergetar menahan tangisan nya.

Andaikan waktu bias di undur, dia akan menyatakan perasaan nya kepada (y/n),

Sayang nya dia telat.

.

.

.

"selamat tinggal...(y/n)"


End file.
